Dean arrêtes de faire ça j't'en supplie
by Gab Lamom
Summary: Défi "Dean...ta bouche...tes lèvres..." de DESTIEL ADDICT (Facebook) Après une chasse qu'ils ont fait ensemble, Dean et Castiel rentrent chez Bobby. Dean, exténué, va vouloir faire un arrêt et très vite ils reprennent la route, mais là ... entre les lèvres du chasseur ... la touillette de son café ! Castiel va en perdre la tête.


**Dean... arrête de faire ça j't'en supplie**

* * *

Une heure du matin.

Ca faisait des heures que Dean et Castiel étaient sur la route, tout les deux, Sam étant parti sur une autre chasse avec Bobby alors qu'ils étaient en chemin pour une chasse à la goule tout les trois et c'est pour ne pas devoir y aller tout seul que Dean avait fait appel à Castiel.

La goule n'ayant pas fait long feu face au chasseur et à l'ange, ils étaient à présent sur la route du retour, il ne leur restait plus que deux heures avant d'arriver enfin chez Bobby, quand Dean ressenti les premiers symptômes de l'endormissement.

Il était hors de question pour lui de prendre une chambre maintenant pour aller dormir, pas si près de l'arrivée, il décida donc de s'arrêter à une station service pour pendre un café bien fort, de quoi se tenir éveillé.

La station n'ayant pas de comptoir, il se dirigeât directement vers un distributeur de boissons chaudes qui se trouvait là.

Étrange machine aux yeux de l'ange, quand elle fit tomber un gobelet, du sucre, de la poudre de café soluble et un petit bâtonnet de plastique blanc avant de faire couler l'eau chaude, tout ça en quelques secondes.

Castiel ne buvait pas, mais il avait accompagné Dean quand même, pour se dégourdir les jambes aux dires du chasseur.

Et il était donc là à l'observer et découvrit une chose logique finalement, le petit bâton de plastique était là pour servir de cuillère et touiller.

Dean s'aperçu que Castiel le regardait bizarrement et l'interpella :

"-Quoi ?

"-Quoi quoi ?

"-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Tu veux un café ?

"-Heu.. non ... c'est ... je me demandais juste ce que c'était que ce bout de plastique dans ton verre, mais c'est bon j'ai compris.

"-Quoi ça ? Dit il en le retirant de son gobelet, le passant entre ses lèvres pour en ôter le café et le brandir devant lui. C'est une touillette ! C'est pour le sucre. Tu te pose vraiment de ces questions existentielles toi des fois ! Lui dit-il moqueur.

Castiel ne répondit rien et Dean n'ajouta rien de plus non plus.

Ils restèrent silencieux, Dean ingurgitant la boisson à petites gorgées.

Castiel l'observait, le voyant grimacer, dans un premier temps parce que c'était trop chaud et dans un second temps parce que ce simulacre de café était mauvais. Puis Castiel vit que Dean tenait toujours le petit bâtonnet blanc entre son index et son majeur comme il aurait tenu une cigarette et son esprit revint quelques secondes en arrière quand le chasseur l'avait fait glisser entre ses lèvres et constata à une petite trace sombre dans une des rainures qu'il n'avait pas si bien nettoyé l'objet en question et se dit qu'il devrait recommencer pour que ce soit parfait.

Soudainement, il s'aperçu de ce à quoi il divaguait, il secoua la tête, quelle importance ? C'était ridicule !

Quand Dean eut fini, le goût épais et amer de ce mauvais café, lui était resté sur la langue, il se dirigea donc vers une fontaine et machinalement, il mit sa touillette entre ses dents, rinça son gobelet avant de le remplir d'eau, reprit le bâtonnet entre les doigts de sa main gauche, vida son verre d'une traite et le jeta dans une poubelle qui en comptait déjà beaucoup d'autres. Mais pour une raison inconnue de l'ange, il remit la touillette entre ses lèvres, se tourna vers lui et retira de nouveau le petit bâton de sa bouche :

"-Tu viens ?

Castiel acquiesça et suivit Dean dehors, ils remontèrent en voiture, et l'ange ne repensa plus au petit bâtonnet de plastique pendant un moment.

* * *

Ils roulaient depuis une dizaine de minutes maintenant, quand Castiel vit que Dean avait la touillette dans sa main gauche, jouant avec de ses doigts, la paume de sa main sur le volant et là, sous ses yeux, il la replaça dans sa bouche, reposant sa main sur le volant et tendant les bras, tordant le dos, le cou pour détendre ses muscles fatigués, puis, s'immobilisant de nouveau, mais sans récupérer le bâtonnet dans sa bouche.

Castiel fixa son attention sur le petit bout de plastique blanc, qu'il voyait bouger dans l'obscurité, imaginant la langue de Dean qui jouait avec l'objet en question, provoquant ce petit mouvement de balancier à l'extérieur de sa bouche.

Puis les lèvres de Dean s'entrouvrirent légèrement, faisant tourner le bâtonnet sur lui même, faisant entendre le bruit particulier du plastique qui bougeait entre ses dents, puis, Castiel vit sa langue apparaître entre le bâton et sa lèvre inférieure et il la fit bouger d'un coté à l'autre, déplaçant la touillette en même temps dans le mouvement, et ses lèvres firent un "o" autour de l'objet, aspirant sa salive, entendant le son humide que cela provoqua, Castiel en eut un coup de chaud à la tête il se senti rougir, ce que Dean faisait, là, sous ses yeux, lui faisait bouillir le sang dans ses veines, il ne pouvait détourner les yeux du spectacle, comme fasciné.

Au bout d'une heure et demie de route, pendant laquelle Castiel n'avait pas détourné le regard une seule seconde de Dean, ce dernier se tourna vers lui, retirant le bâtonnet de sa bouche pour lui parler, mais il fut surpris de constater que l'ange le fixait étrangement ... encore !

"-Quoi ?

"-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

"-Moi ? Je ne te ... tu me parle je te regarde !

"-Mouais ... si tu le dis ... on devrait arriver d'ici une vingtaine de minutes.

Castiel acquiesça et fixa son regard sur le ruban noir de la route, rouge de honte et de gêne, heureusement, dans l'obscurité de l'habitacle, Dean n'avait pas pu le voir.

Il resta les yeux fixés sur la route, sentant Dean tourner régulièrement la tête vers lui, pour vérifier qu'il ne le regardait pas. Lui, se battait contre lui même, il ne fallait pas qu'il le regarde, il ne fallait pas, il allait bien finir par le jeter ce bâtonnet, il fallait qu'il attende, et il en était là de ses réflexions quand ils arrivèrent enfin chez Bobby.

* * *

Castiel s'extirpa rapidement de la voiture et se dirigea directement vers la porte de la maison, pendant que Dean prenait ses affaires dans le coffre de l'Impala.

Quand le chasseur le rejoignit à l'intérieur, il souffla en secouant la tête :

"-T'aurais pu allumer la lumière ! Pourquoi tu restes dans le noir ?

"-Je vois très bien dans le noir.

"-Mais c'est pas la question, quand on arrive quelque part et qu'il fait noir, on allume, moi je ne vois pas dans le noir je te signal ! Dit Dean en allumant.

"-Ah oui excuse moi, la prochaine fois j'y penserai.

"-Mouais ...

Dean déposa ses affaires dans le salon puis, se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de se servir un bon café maison. Trente secondes au micro onde et déjà il l'avalait sans sucre avec plaisir. Castiel constata avec soulagement que le bâtonnet avait disparu, il avait dû le jeter dehors et l'ange en fut soulagé ... un temps ... parce qu'il se rendit compte que ses yeux revenaient constamment se poser sur sa bouche, et sa langue qui sorti quand il eut fini son café, pour lécher ses lèvres, lui fit remonter la chaleur au visage, il se détourna pour marcher nonchalamment vers le bureau, pour pas que Dean le voit dans cet état mais le chasseur posa sa tasse dans l'évier et quand Castiel se retourna il était juste derrière lui, enfin devant lui maintenant.

Dean eu un arrêt, un instant, il vit un air étrange dans les yeux de son ange, et il avait les joues rosies, mais n'en fit aucune remarque et le contourna pour aller s'asseoir au bureau.

"-Tu restes avec moi le temps que Sam et Bobby reviennent ?

Castiel le regarda incrédule.

"-Quoi ? Tu peux partir si ça t'emmerde, c'était juste histoire de me tenir compagnie, mais je ne t'oblige à rien hein ?

"-Non non ça ne m'ennuie pas le moins du monde, je serai ravi de rester, rien ne m'attend ailleurs.

"-Ok ! En plus comme ça tu pourras me donner un coup de main, j'ai des recherches à faire pour une sorte de créature mythologique qui a été repérée dans le Maine, un hippocampe, mais les 3/4 des bouquins de Bobby sur le sujet sont en grec ancien et moi le grec...

Castiel s'installa sur la chaise en face de lui et prit les livres que le chasseur lui tendit, les posa près de lui et ouvrit le premier, tandis Dean en faisait autant.

Lire allait lui permettre de penser à autre chose qu'à la bouche de l'homme devant lui, parce que tout le temps qu'il lui avait parlé ses yeux n'avaient pas pu faire autrement que de suivre les lèvres du chasseur former les mots un par un et sa grâce commençait à avoir de drôles de réactions, son corps aussi et s'il ne se contrôlait pas un tant soi peu, Dean allait finir par s'en rendre compte !

* * *

Un grand silence régnait dans la pièce, brisé de temps en temps par le bruit du papier quand l'un ou l'autre tournait une page, quand tout à coup un son mouillé se fit entendre.

Castiel se figea, les yeux fixés sur le livre devant lui, ce son ... c'était le même que dans la voiture !

Il ne voyait plus les lignes, son regard était brouillé, il voulait voir ... non il ne devait pas ...

_"Dean pourquoi ?"_ Pensa-t-il.

Et un second bruit mouillé brisa une partie de ses résistances, il leva les yeux sur le visage de Dean, la touillette était là ... un bout entre ses doigts et l'autre ... dans sa bouche ... délicatement glissé entre ses lèvres ... "Mais comment ? Mais pourquoi ? Il l'avait jeté ! Seigneur, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?"

Il ferma les yeux deux secondes, pris une longue respiration silencieuse et quand il les rouvrit, Dean recommençait le même manège qu'un heure plus tôt, sa langue glissée entre la touillette et sa lèvre inférieur, le bâtonnet posé sur elle, mais là, Castiel avait une meilleure vision des choses et c'était encore plus ... érotique ... voilà c'était ça ... pourquoi est ce que Dean faisait ce genre de chose devant lui ... c'était indécent ! Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait laissé sa place à un autre, il dû se l'avouer.

Le bout de sa langue allait et venait donc de gauche à droite, emportant le bâtonnet avec elle, pianotant sur ses dents du haut. Castiel était au supplice, se mordant sa propre lèvre, les yeux rivés sur la bouche du chasseur, il se rendit d'ailleurs compte que ce n'était plus le bâton de plastique qu'il regardait, c'était sa bouche, juste sa bouche et ses lèvres, oui, sa bouche et ses lèvres, sa langue, oui sa langue qui se montrait de temps à autres, subrepticement, juste histoire d'exciter l'ange devant elle encore un peu plus, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus nier qu'il l'était, sa grâce était en constante vibration, son coeur battait à tout rompre, il avait chaud et un battement étrange lui parvenait de son bas ventre, cette bouche était la tentation.

Tout à coup, un troisième petit bruit humide, de Dean aspirant sa salive en enlevant le bâtonnet de sa bouche se fit entendre et Castiel craqua, il se leva d'un coup de sa chaise, la faisant valdinguer derrière lui, les mains posées sur le bureau, il se pencha vers Dean :

**"Dean ...arrête de faire ça je t'en supplie !** Cria-t-il.

Dean en lâcha son livre qui tomba par terre, la bouche entrouverte, les mains devant lui, le bâtonnet entre deux doigts de sa main gauche. Il était pétrifié de surprise.

Castiel respirait fort, il était au bout de ce qu'il pouvait supporter, au bout de ce à quoi il pouvait résister, c'était plus possible ... ses lèvres... sa bouche ... sa ... sa bouche ... ses yeux y étaient toujours arrimés et ne pouvaient plus s'en défaire, il dévorait littéralement du regard ces lèvres... aguicheuses, ces lèvres ... sa bouche ...

"_...ta bouche..._ Souffla-t-il.

Dean passa sa langue entre ses lèvres et s'en fut fini pour le pauvre ange.

"-Quoi ma b...

Il ne pu finir.

Castiel l'avait attrapé par le col et tiré vers lui pour prendre possession de cette bouche tentatrice.

Tellement prit au dépourvu Dean n'eut même pas le réflexe de le repousser et vu la chaleur qui commençait à l'envahir, il n'y pensa même pas.

Passant dont sa main derrière la tête de Castiel, il lui fit calmer ses ardeurs et l'emporta dans un profond baiser, quand leurs langues entrèrent en contact, ils furent totalement submergés par une vague d'émotions insoupçonnées, que ce soit pour l'un comme pour l'autre, mais Castiel fini par se reculer.

Dean l'avait laissé faire ... Dean avait même participé à ce qui venait de se passer ... Castiel était complètement déboussolé, toujours face au chasseur qui le regardait un doux sourire sur le visage, les yeux brillants.

_"Il faut que je parte d'ici avant de..."_ Se dit-il en constatant qu'il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur la bouche de Dean, à présent rougie et gonflée par le baiser, et donc encore plus attirantes.

"-_Dean..._

"-...

"-_Si tu ne veux pas que ça se reproduise ..._** jette moi ce fichu truc à la poubelle !** Dit-il en désignant la pauvre touillette que le chasseur tenait du bout des doigts.

Puis Castiel s'envola dans un bruissement d'ailes, faisant voler les papiers du bureau.

Dean se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, les yeux rivés vers là où était Castiel quelques secondes auparavant puis, regarda un instant l'innocent petit bâtonnet de plastique blanc qu'il avait au bout des doigts, et très lentement le remit entre ses lèvres ... avec un sourire en coin.

FIN.


End file.
